Back To The Start
by angel04une
Summary: Bella is lied to and cheated on. She cannot take the pain and runs away. Where does she go and who goes with her. What happens when she comes back? Will she take Edward back after all the pain he has put her through? My second story Bx?
1. Prologue

**Back To The Start**

This story will be OOC and AU so please if you don't like these kinds of stories then don't read this. This will be a non-canon. Bella is lied to and cheated on. She cannot take the pain and runs away. Where does she go and who goes with her. What happens when she comes back to Forks?

**A/N This story has no beta for now, if you know anyone who would like to beta please let me know. I am out there looking and I hope to find one soon. Please be kind, read and review! All characters owned by S.M. I own nothing **

**Back To The Start: Prologue**

**BPOV**

Have you ever wondered how your life can go from all sunshine and singing birds to wanting to kills those birds for being happy? Well I know how your world can come falling down, one word...BETRAYAL! How one word can devastate so many lives is beyond me.

The streets are dark and most people are snug in their beds. Not me...I can't or don't want to sleep. The nightmares of what drove me here only await me. Dreams of a family I once loved and the boy who I loved with all my heart await me.

It was his act of betrayal that caused me to lose my family, my heart, my home, my sanity, and my life. I went into a craziness when I finally dropped the bomb at dinner in front of our family. They were speechless when they heard the truth, and I didn't stick around to hear what they had to say. I went straight home to pack my bag and get out of town.

The second I walked into my room into the memories of our past I flipped! I threw things around, broke things I use love. The rocking chair he use to sit in...that went straight out the window he use to climb through. The last thing I did before leaving was take a knife to my hair that he loved to play with. I grabbed my bag and fled. My accomplice to my escape was already waiting in the car.

Just thinking about my past makes me want to kill him and that bitch! I was so wrapped up in my hatred I did not hear the knocking on my door or the vampire who entered.

"Dear Isabella must we venture down memory lane?"

I turned toward my maker and master.

"Sorry Aro...It's just hard not to when I know I will be back in that town in just a couple of days."

"Yes I understand, are you sure you don't want more back up?"

"No I will be fine. They don't live there anymore, so me bringing my partner in crime with should be just fine."

"Ah yes the trouble maker, our Jane was very upset you wouldn't be bringing her along so she decided to have some fun with him."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Jane always liked to torture him...she hates to be second place.

"Well I guess I should go rescue him."

"Allow me to join you?"

"Of course Aro."

I took Aro's offered arm and we went in search of my partner. We found him on the floor of the play room/battle practice room. Jane was in a chair filing her nails.

"Ri-Ri will you please get up?"

"Can't really do that Bella."

"Jane could you please let him up, we have to get ready!"

"Fine fine...you're no fun Bella."

Ri-Ri jumped up and flicked Jane off before walking towards me.

"Bella must you call me by that?"

"Well yes, ever since Demetri and Felix gave you that hair cut that makes it look identical to Rihanna its a given that I call you that."

"It's not fair."

"Come now Ri-Ri you must get packing we leave tomorrow and we still must go hunt."

By the next morning we were all packed and well fed.

"Now Isabella if you get into any trouble I want you to call me, and you trouble maker make sure our Isabella is fed and gets her rest."

We both gave a quick nod and we were off. The car ride was spent in silence, but I knew Ri-Ri would have his comments and concerns. He was just buying time waiting until we were aboard the plane and I wouldn't be able to run away. Of course I was right as always, not more than 5 minutes being airborne he unleashed his therapist side.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we are heading back to your ground zero, the place where it all began."

"Yah well I won't have to worry about them. They won't be there; my sources tell me they are on their mother's island enjoying some R&R."

"I believe you but then again since your change we haven't talked about the past. I don't want you to go all crazy vampire on me when we get there."

"I won't but if you want to go all Dr. Phil on me then fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Ri-Ri gave me and evil smile before he darted to his bag only to be back with a pair of black rimmed glasses and a note pad.

"Okay Miss Swan come and sit right here and let's chat."

"Fine."

"Alright are you comfy? So how about you start off by going back to when your anger started?"

"Fine but I don't know how this will help!"

I took a deep unneeded breath to calm myself before I went into the story of my life.

**A/N so what do you all think of this so far? I am sorry for any typos and any other issues. Like I said this story will be OOC and AU, so please review **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N S.M. owns everything. I forgot to add in my other author note to say that my inspiration for this story came from a one shot that I had read. It's called Mercy by Marora18, the story and the author are on my favs so go and check it out! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again this story has no beta and I am looking for one. **

**Back To The Start Ch1:**

Chapter song: Eminem "3A.M."

**BPOV**

"_Run Bella, keep running until you get to the car. Call the others!"_

_I took off running in the direction of the car; the sounds of the fighting still rang loud in my ears. I pushed myself as fast as I could hoping that I made it to the car in time to call the others. The sounds from the fighting came to an abrupt stop, fear shot through my body which only pushed me faster towards the car. I could see the car and the road through the trees while at the same time I could leafs being swooshing around behind me. I feared for Edward as I came crashing to the side of the car. I unlocked the doors and jumped in starting the engine and pealing out of there. I pushed the button to activate the handless phone._

"_Call dad."_

_The phone answered back, "Calling dad."_

"_Son so good to hear from you how are you today?"_

"_Carlisle it's Bella, we have a problem."_

"_Bella what's wrong where is Edward?"_

"_We were walking in the woods and they came out of nowhere, Edward made me run to the car and call for help. I have no idea what happened Carlisle you have to come help!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_About 5 miles north of La Push…."  
>I didn't even get to finish giving directions before the car was smashed into pushing it off the road.<em>

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat; my breath was coming out in short spurts while my heart was racing a mile a minute. My head was killing me and I had no idea why. I went to lye back down and snuggle up into my pillow.

"Weird when did my bed get to so hard?"

"Such a silly pet."

My eyes shot open only to be met by the blood red orbs of Victoria's. I shot up again while at the same time grabbing onto the side of my head trying to make the room stop from spinning.

"Where am I? Where is Edward?"

"Well pet you are in my home, as for your dear Edward he is lying around here somewhere. Would you like to see him….all of him?"

_What on earth is she meaning by all of him?_

"Yes please take me to him."

Victoria then attached a leash to a chain that was around my neck.

"Come pet I will take you to him."

She pulled on the leash and I stood up and followed. We walked down a few halls and stopped in front of a door.

"Your Edward is in here, now I will not have you talking do you understand pet? If you say one word I will rip your Edward to pieces!"

I nodded my head showing I understood what she was saying. She opened the door the there lying in just his boxers was my Edward. I tried to run to him but Victoria pulled on the leash sending me down to the ground.

"Tisk tisk pet you should know better. Edward here is under strict orders not to move from this bed or I will rip you to pieces. Now be a good girl and follow me."

We walked across the room and stopped right in front of a wall that had hooks on it. Victoria then took my leash and chained me to the wall. Once she was sure I was secured she walked over to where Edward was laying.

"See Edward I told you she was just fine and other then the scratches she got from the crash she is perfect. Now I want you vocal when I speak to you, you are not allowed to attempt and escape or my lovely Riley will kill your human."

She walked to where his feet met the end of the bed and started to crawl up to him.

"So I heard through the grape vine that you are still just a boy, and that no woman has yet to make you a man?"

She then lifted her eyes to meet mine and smirked.

"My pet have you yet to taste our dear Edward? Have you even touched or seen him in his glory?"

I could feel the heat going all over my body, it's not that I didn't want to advance our relationship it's just Edward didn't feel comfortable with it. I could hear her laughter throughout the room at my embarrassment.

"Well isn't this just fun! Here we have our dear Edward still holding onto his morals of the past and does not want to steal our pets virtue. Well pet let me show you how to pleasure a man so that you won't be so unskilled."

Victoria then moved so that she was straddling Edward with one leg on each side. She then dared to put her lips to Edwards hips and stuck her tongue out tasting his skin.

"Devine."

She continued to use her tongue to trail a path from hip to hip and up the side of his ribs. When she came to his chest she captured his nipple in her mouth and used her tongue to bring it to a pebble. A low growl could be heard and looked over to Victoria's partner Riley but it was not coming from him. My eyes slowly moved back over to Edward. Surely the growl must be coming from him out of anger, only I was to be the one to do that to him!

Victoria then moved over to the next nipple and repeated the task on that one as well. When she was satisfied with her work she pushed her tongue back out and trailed another trail to each side of his neck taking time to capture his earlobe and nibble on it. Then another sound that was close to a growl but more husky.

"I see our Edward likes this, don't you Edward?"

"No of course not you are nothing but a vile creature."

"Don't hide it Edward I can smell your arousal!"

"Your lieing Edward would never want you! He loves me!"

"Hush now pet! Riley go and show my pet that it's not nice to talk when not spoken to first."

Riley walked over to me and gave a quick pull of my leash that restricted my airway for a brief moment.

"Now be a good pet and let me finish!"

Victoria returned her attention back to Edward and this time used her tongue to trail a path down to his lower region. When she got to his boxers she dipped her tongue beneath the waist band. This time a definite moan could be heard from Edward.

"See I knew you would like this Edward."

"I am getting no enjoyment out of this Bella please love don't listen to her! Close your eyes love go to a happy place."

A loud smack bounced off the walls in the room.

"No more talking for you Edward! How about we cut right to it?"

Victoria then put fingers under the waist band of his boxers and ripped them clean off his body. I had never in my life seen a dick and I was not sure if they were supposed to be that big.

"No pet this would be an erect cock, this happens when the man in VERY much turned on. Now you can do many things with a cock. You can lick it like a popsicle, you can use your hand to jack off the man, you can also use your mouth and push his cock all the way inside like this."

Victoria then took Edward's dick and shoved in straight into her mouth, she took it all in and came straight down to his sack. She bobbed her head up and down a few times then let him go with a loud pop. She continued to lick him from top to bottom and swirled her tongue around the tip collecting a clear liquid.

"Mmm you taste so good Edward, now watch close pet I am going to make your dear Edward eat me."

Victoria then moved herself so that her vagina was positioned over his mouth she slowly lowered her onto his face.

"Eat me Edward, eat me or our pet dies!"

Edward then used his hands to hold her still as he used his tongue to lick her lower lips and collect wat liquid she was leaking. After a few strokes he then stuck his tongue inside and at such a fast speed began to eat her.

"Ah yes right there…aghhhh….dont stop Edwaaarrrddd….yes yes yes right there! Harder, fuck me with your tongue faster!Yes right there don't stttttooooppp!"

I closed my eyes and turned my face just as she screamed our Edwards name in passion.

"That my pet is how you have your pussy eaten! Now on for our last lesson."

Victoria then positioned her pussy over Edward's dick and without warning impaled herself onto him.

"Ughhhh Vicccttoria."

I shook my head trying to get the sounds out but they would not go. I could hear the skin on skin slapping as Victoria road the man that I loved.

"Please stop I can't take this anymore."

"No pet look at how much pleasure I bring your Edward. Hear how much he moans as I fuck him."

I started to struggle trying to get out of my leash. I pulled and pulled trying to get it off the hooks that were on the wall. I looked up at Victoria's partner and noticed he too had his eyes closed and had a look of pain on his face. I went to pull the leash near my neck when I had forgotten that I could simply unhook the leash from around my neck. Once I was unhooked I ran out the door and down the halls just as I heard Edward and Victoria call out each other's name.

I escaped from the house and found a car with the keys still in the ignition. I jumped in and sped off trying to find some kind of landmark to help figure out where I was. I saw the sign saying telling me I was about 5 miles outside Forks. I pushed down on the peddle making the car go faster. I reached the welcome sign and slowed down to the speed limit. I could barely see the road through my tears that were pouring down my face.

I finally made is safely to my house, I didn't even bother turning the car off and ran inside. I ran straight up to my room and threw myself on my bed as loud hard sobs racked my body.

_How could this happen? He said he loved me, he said he wanted to wait until we were married! Why did he call out her name, why didn't he just fight back? Who cares if she threatened my life we could have escaped, but it looked like he was enjoying it too much!_

I don't know how long I laid in bed crying my eyes out but before I knew it the bed had dipped and I was crushed to Edwards cold hard chest.

"Love please don't cry."

I tried to push him away, "No get away from me let me go!"

"Please love, understand that I had to do that."

"No you didn't, let me go!"

He allowed me some room and I shot up from the bed and away from him.

"No you don't get to say please understand! You enjoyed it you sick jerk! You were moaning and even called out her name!"

Edward stood and slowly made his way toward me.

"Love now I need you to listen and understand. I had no control of my body! Don't you think if I did that I would have jumped at the opportunity to get us out of there? Victoria's partner has some kind of control over bodies. He can make them do whatever he wants. That is why it appeared that my body was enjoying everything but please understand I was not enjoying it!"

"Her partner made you do it?"

"Yes love."

I stopped crying and rolled the idea around in my head.

"I guess that makes sense."

"I love you Bella and I would never do something like that to you."

I ran into his open arms and knew he loved me and we would be okay.

**A/N So that was the first chapter. So what are your thoughts? Of course this won't be a BxE story, don't get me wrong I am team Edward and many other guys but sometimes I like to see Bella with someone else. I know I made Bella sound stupid, but come on Bella in the book only kisses Edward. Do we honestly think she has ever seen a dick or even knows how to pleasure herself? She is only Junior in the book when she meets Edward so I would imagine that she is pretty pure in way of sexual encounters. My Bella will not be staying this way. Reality will come and give her a kick in the ass and her eyes will open. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Still looking for a beta **** I hope to soon find one so again if you are a beta and have some free time please could you help me out. Like always S.M. owns everything, I just like day dreaming **** So please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter song: Linkin Park-Papercut

BTTS Ch 2

**RPOV**

I could not believe she would do this. I couldn't do anything to stop it, she would have cut me into pieces or just cut off my dick and I very much enjoy it being where it is. She said that she wanted to get those two and make them suffer. I thought she was just going to torture the bronze haired vampire. Never in my mind would I believe that she would fuck him….and enjoy it. Fuck that little shit enjoyed it too! I had to stand next to the human and make sure that she watched every minute. I could only imagine what was going through her little mind at the sight of the man that she loved fucking another woman. Not just any woman MY woman. No we are not mated but come the fuck on she is mine just like I am hers.

After the human got away I had to sit there and be whipped by my woman, not with just any whip but with one that is made of shifter nails. That shit hurts like you would not believe, but I was a bad boy and needed to be punished. After the punishment was finished and to her satisfaction I had to sit in my room and I was denied to feed. It still was mind boggling that she fucked that vampire.

About a week passed and I was starting to go crazy! Victoria was nowhere in the cottage, her scent was old and I knew that she had not returned since she left me here to be punished. I needed to feed; my eyes felt like they were drying up and would soon no longer exist.

"Fuck this; she is not just going to let me rot here!"

I decided to leave this hell whole and go out and feed, then I would find out where Victoria was. I ran out of the house and towards Seattle, I went down to one of the nicer clubs taking out a man about my size draining him and then taking his clothes. I waltzed right passed the bouncer like I owned the place and began my search for something yummy. I spotted my dinner and desert as soon as I hit the dance floor. The girls had to be around my age, one of them a little friendlier then the other. I watched the blonde one try and get her shy friend out and onto the floor. After a drink and some coaxing she had her black haired friend out there and grinding each other. My dick was getting hard from their little performance; it had been ignored for too long and need to have some fun.

"Don't worry lil guy we will have our fun."

I walked up to the girls and began to dance behind the blonde grinding my hard dick right into her ass. I could feel her heart beat speed up, she turned around to get a view of who was dancing with her and I turned the charm on.

"Why hello there beautiful what's your name."

"Becky, what's yours?"  
>"Damon, who is your friend?"<p>

She spun her friend in between us and started to feel her up.

"This one right here is Shelly, she is a little shy and this trip is to pop her clubbing cherry."

"Ah I see and Shelly how are you doing this evening?"

"Ummmm…okay this is not what I had expected."

"Well what did you expect?"

"A small place but the music would be softer."

"Well that sounds like a jazz bar and this place is one of the newer clubs, so you get good drinks, loud music and sexy people."

I ran my hand down her cheek and felt the goose bump trail flair up. She blushed and tried to turn her gaze away from me.

"Don't be shy Shelly; let me and your friend show you how to have a good time."

I pulled Becky close and we sandwiched her friend in between us. Becky continued to feel up her friend as I pulled Shelly's leg around my hip. I could smell both girls arousal getting stronger as we began to grind into each other. My dick was starting to get painfully hard and the venom was pooling in my mouth. I had to fill both my hungers and fast.

"Ladies how about we take this elsewhere, follow me for some fun."

I grab both their hands and pulled them towards the back of the club. I found an office near the back of the club for an easy escape. I made sure no one was looking before I pulled them into the office. I pushed Shelly up against the desk and ravished her mouth with mine. She tasted like apples and I wanted me some pie. I pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles and played with her dripping wet pussy.

"Ah so wet for me Shelly, have you had your cherry popped yet?"  
>"No, ugh that feels so good!"<p>

I knew that since she was a virgin that I should take her first, but I had to make sure her friend was occupied too. I turned towards Becky and winked as I unzipped my pants and sprang my cock free. She knew just what to do with that bad boy, as she got to work on my cock I got to work on her friend. I had Shelly up on the desk and spread wide for me; I plunged my tongue into her dripping core and could feel her begin to shake with pleasure. Becky was a champ at head and was spinning her hand around my shaft as she took me all the way into her mouth. She swallowed a few times with me down her throat and I knew I was not going to last long. I quickened my tongue while I played with her clit, she was moaning and moving around as her orgasm grew. I put one hand over her mouth and once her orgasm came I bit down. Her screams were muffled by my hand and sounded more like a very loud moan. Just as I drained the last drop of blood from her I shot my load into Becky's mouth. Now that I had both of my hungers filled I decided now was the time for desert. I pulled Becky up to me and gave her a quick smile before I sunk my teeth into her neck. Becky tasted a little sour probably due to some kind of drug in her system while her friend was sweet and so innocent. I dropped Becky's lifeless body to the ground with a thunk, I turned towards a mirror on the wall to make sure I looked okay. I opened the door and made sure there was no one around, I ran back inside the office and picked up both girls and ran out the back door. I found a dumpster and threw the body inside and torched the dumpster.

Now that I was well fed in more ways than one I took off in search of Victoria. I ran back to the house and searched out her last scent trail. It was a weak one but a lot stronger than the other trails. She went pretty far away from Port Angeles, not towards Forks and not towards any other towns. She went south and I found a little cottage just outside Astoria, but what made me mad was that her scent wasn't the only one here. Nope that little fucker was here and they were too caught up in their fucking that they didn't sense me walk up to the window. Edward had Victoria up in a swing and was fucking her hard in the ass. Before I would let my emotions get out of control I ran back the way I came. Just as I came to the house I let my emotions go. I tore down trees, broke boulders, and then I moved inside the house. After I was done the house looked like a tornado came through it. After I had calmed down enough I knew I had to get the house back in order and get back to my spot in my room.

I sat there for another few more days and my mind was made up. We would be talking and I would not be pushed around anymore!

**A/N So that is about it. I hope you all liked this chapter. Not that many people are reading this story and I'm not sure if I should continue. Please if you are reading can you give me a review? I think I will be keeping the chapters short and that might help make them come out quicker. My last stories chapters were like around 10 pages long on MSW and I felt like I had to pull shit out of thin air to make the story work. So please again can you review. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **** Still no beta but hey I'm going to try and no let that get me down. Plus side is I got my laptop cleaned and virus free so I can actually turn it on and not have it crash **** So now I can write whenever I want and just put it on my home computer. So the story stats have me a little sad. 122 hits, 5 favs, 4 alerts, and 3 reviews. I guess it kinda shows that people are reading this. I'm going to try and change the story summary. So for the only 2 who have reviewed my story Alone forever cause your gone and JxB Addicted thank you so much **** So anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter song: Pink-Eventually

BTTS Ch3

**BPOV**

We are definitely NOT okay! I don't know what is going on with Edward he has been becoming more distant from me this past week. The day he came and apologized and explained how it was not his fault I believed him and I still do but something is defiantly off. He was still the same Edward for a few days still opening my door and offering his hand and gentle kisses. He still came into my room to lay with me and hold me while I slept.

It was the fourth day after the "rape" and yes that is what I am calling it because Victoria took something against his will, but anyways on that day he was not there when I woke up and when he came to pick me up for school like normal but he didn't come to my door to get me or even open the car door. On the car ride to school there was no talk about what we were going to do after school or anything at all. I sat in the car looking out the window trying to think of something I might have done while I was sleeping to make him leave. I came up with nothing, I didn't have any nightmares or weird dreams, I just dreamt my normal dreams of my future life with Edward. When we got to school Edward parked next to his siblings and just got out of the car and walked into the school. I sat there just dumb founded at what he had just done. I opened the car and was bombarded with questions about what was wrong with Edward; of course I had no idea so I just shrugged my shoulders. The day continued with Edward not paying any attention to me and so I had just came to the conclusion that I would let him deal with his problems on his own. I asked Alice for a ride home and went straight to my room and slammed my window shut. I made dinner for Charlie and took my shower, when I came back into my room in only a towel he was there sitting on my bed. The following events were still fresh in my mind.

"_That is breaking and entering."_

"_Why did you shut your window?"_

"_Because you have been acting all weird, I dealt with it at school but I won't deal with it at home. So if you're going to continue to act all weird will you just leave?"_

"_I'm sorry my love, it's just with everything that has happened these past few days I'm just feeling a little out of it. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings and made you uncomfortable in any way. Can you forgive me?"_

_I walked over to my bed and sat down next to him. I turned my body so that I could take his hand and look into those beautiful eyes._

"_Of course, but please Edward you have to tell me when something is wrong, I want to help you. I love you and when you hurt I hurt."_

_He took me into his arms and I lost myself in the smell that is my love._

"_Darling why don't you go and put on some clothes, I am sorry I didn't bring this to your attention earlier but being in a man's presents in a towel is not the way a lady should conduct herself."_

_I could feel the blush explode all over my body and I jumped up racing to over to my dresser and pulling out clothes. I was about to put them on in the room before Edward cleared his throat._

"_A lady would never think to undress herself anymore then she already is, in the presents of a man, why don't you take the clothes into the bathroom and I will get you a glass of water to take your nighttime vitamins."_

_Of course I should go and put the clothes on in the bathroom, what was I thinking! Edward just had the most horrific thing happen to him and there I was about just toss a towel on the ground and possible bring back memories of that night. I stepped out of the bathroom in my Victoria secret sweat pants and matching tank curtsey of Alice. She was always trying to get me to "spice" up our relationship. As promised Edward had the sheets pulled down and was waiting with a glass of water and my vitamins. According to him with my special relationship with the ground and any pointy objects I should be taking extra vitamins to keep me in the top of my game, I could see where he was coming from so I never objected. _

"_Here you go love."_

_I took the vitamins before climbing into bed, of course I nightly ritual continued with Edward tucking the comforter in all around me before he hummed me to sleep._

_Again the next day Edward was not there when I woke up, I was still a little bothered by it but I just assumed that he was uncomfortable being around me because I brought back memories of the "rape". I decided I would talk to Carlisle about this, maybe he could be someone Edward could talk to since he really couldn't see a therapist. So when Edward didn't show up to take me to school and Alice was the one waiting at my door I had decided to talk to Carlisle. _

"_I will call Carlisle to let him know you will be coming over after school to talk to him. What is wrong Bella?"_

"_I'm not sure Alice but I would rather talk to Carlisle about this, its personal."_

"_I understand, Edward said he was sorry he couldn't be here to take you to school. He left really early this morning saying he had to go and hunt. He left shortly after and we couldn't understand where the sudden need to hunt came from. Oh well let's get off to school, maybe this weekend we could go to the mall and check out a few stores?"_

"_Sure Alice, we will see."_

_School was dull and I'm sure I didn't obtain any knowledge from the lectures. There was still no word on how Edward was doing with his hunt. All Alice could see was that he was get his fill of the wild cats. After school we went to see Carlisle, I was nervous of bringing up everything was going on, but I wanted back the man that I loved. I was told that Carlisle was in his study so I made my way up; when I reached the door I took a deep calming breath before entering._

"_Bella my dear Alice says you have something to talk to me about. Please come here and have a seat. Are you okay? Is it Charlie?"_

_I walked over to his desk and took a seat in the comfy chair in front of his desk. _

"_No Charlie is fine. It's more about me and Edward…..he is becoming very distant these past few days since the "rape". I'm afraid that I say things in my sleep or that I alone is making Edward remember that day. He just isn't the same anymore. I miss my Edward and I want him back! Please Carlisle you're a doctor cant you help him? Maybe talk to him, council him? Be his therapist but please just give me back my boyfriend!"_

_It was silent in the room and I knew that I was on the verge of tears if he didn't say something soon to sooth my fears. I felt a soft warm calm come into the room and I sent some appreciation towards Jasper where ever he was. _

"_Well Bella I can talk to him, but I don't know where this is coming from. Edward hasn't changed much here. He is still interacting with the girls here just the same he has before the incident. But if you think he is acting weird then I will talk to him. Have you tried to explain to him how you feel?"_

"_No….I thought that if I didn't bring it up then I would avoid any kind of flash backs from that night. I just don't know how to approach the subject."_

"_Okay well here is what I will do. I will call Edward to make sure he stops here before he goes to you. I will let him know you are worried about how he acts around you and that you're not comfortable with it. Then when he comes to you I want you both to sit down and talk about that night and make sure you talk about how you both will work together to get over it."_

_I thanked Carlisle for his help and had Alice drive me back home._

Here I am now sitting in my room on a Sunday afternoon waiting for Edward to get here; he had called to let me know that he was on his way. I was dressed nicely with my hair curled in little ringlets that flowed down my back. I had a very nice white button up blouse with baby blue flowers on it, paired with my blue skirt. I sat here patiently waiting for him, of course Charlie was watching the game at Billy's house today and I would have the house to myself. After about 5 minutes Edward appeared in my window.

"Hello love."

I walked over to Edward and gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Edward I missed you."

"That is a very nice shirt you have, it makes your skin so much more vibrant."

"Would you like to have a seat?"

We walked over to my bed and sat down facing each other.

"Carlisle says you are concerned with how I have been acting."

"Yes…since that day it seems like you're not there when you are around me, like you're zoned out. You don't act the way like you use to. It's like you don't want to be around me. Like I repulse you, I just want to know what I did wrong."

I could feel myself on the verge of tears and I wanted to stay strong. Edward pulled me close to him and wrapped me in his arms.

"I am so sorry that I have been making you feel this way. I just was so lost with my feelings and I didn't want to burden you with it. That is why I left to go hunting this weekend. I wanted to get my thoughts and feelings together. I wanted to come back here the man that loves you the way you should be loved."

I could feel the tears starting to line my eyes.

"Really that is what's been going on? Oh Edward I am soo sorry for even feeling upset. Here you are dealing with so much more and trying to keep me from dealing with it too. I am sorry Edward is there anything I can do?"

"No love I am all better!"

I knew he was better there was a twinkle in his eye that I never had seen before and just the way he held himself and walked around the room he had a new swag and something else like he was walking around high on life. I had my Edward back but even better than before.

**A/N So I hope you all liked the chapter. Again I have no beta so I am sorry if things were not worded right and if I was missing other things. So Bella is calling what happened to Edward rape and that is a very touchy subject. Rape is not a happy thing and if something were to ever happen it is best to seek help to work through any feelings and the trauma that comes along with a horrific event like that. So it's Sunday and Bella thinks everything is okay with Edward…..I wonder what's up with his new mood change? So please review, I like to know that my story is being read. -Angel**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Still no beta. Still not that many readers, I tried to change the story summary. Take a look at the new one, if you can think of a better one then please let me know I am open to anything. I went through my story outline last night and cut some chapters and combined some. I would like to welcome a new reader twimama77, thank you so much for your review of the last chapter! Again thanks to JxB Addicted for still reviewing my story! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter song: linkin park-One step Closer

BTTS ch 4

**RPOV**

So here I am sitting in my stupid corner waiting for Vic to get here. I pull out my iphone to see just how long I have been sitting here.

"Fucking Sunday and I am missing the god damn game!"

I opened up my NFL app to see what I was missing and of course stupid At&T internet is not working AGAIN! I scrolled through my billion apps and came across my angry birds game. Vic hated this game; she said the stupid bird and pig noises annoyed her. After about 20 levels I could finally smell her approaching the house.

"Again with that stupid game?"

"Well Vic what the hell am I suppose to do? You leave me here for a god damn fucking week with nothing to do!"

"Well I had stuff to do."

"What might that stuff be?"

"None of your business and I see you didn't follow orders and the house is a mess!"

"Don't give me that shit; just tell me what you did."

"Nothing."

"Bull shit I can smell him on you."

"Yah he came to threaten me to stay away from his little human."

"Yah sure, want to try another lie."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I fucking saw you! I followed an old trail and saw you fucking the little boy!"

"Well he needed to be taught a lesson, no one threatens me!"

"Bull shit Vic he had you in the swing and taking you from behind! Tell me why the fuck you would do that? Why the fuck do you bother with him?"

"It's all part of the game, those two need to be taught a lesson."

"What might this lesson be?"

"That no one fucks around with me or my mate."

"This is bullshit; all you tell me are fucking lies! You told me when you found me that you felt the mate pull and that you needed to turn me so that we could be together forever! Then after I was turned and fed you told me about the boy and his human and how he had killed your lover! We set the plan in motion and then you send Laurant to see if they were still in that town! I heard you call James your mate and you told me that I had missed heard you and that I was your mate! SO what the fuck is it! AM I YOUR FUCKING MATE OR NOT!"

"You better watch who you raise your voice to Riley! I will not have you talking to me like you're the boss of this show. Now how about we go and take a shower and you can please me in the way that only you can."

Vic stripped her clothes off in the door way and started to walk towards the bathroom. I could not believe this bitch! After all the lies that she has told me and the cheating that she has done she still expects me to service her! Well this is going to end I am so done with her calling all the shots. I stormed my way into the bathroom kicking the door down and sending it across the room.

"I will not be servicing you like some stupid slave! I am not your slave and I am not your lover! I will not let you put me through this shit anymore! I use to think what you were doing was right but now it's just sick! You are one sick bitch Vic! I can't even stand the sight of you! Think of what you are putting this girl through! You are taking the man that she loves away from her, your using your body against him. He was a virgin and you took that away from him. I'm done with you Vic!"

I turned to leave and she shot in front of me.

"Fuck you Riley I took you from that sorry excuse of a life. You were a no body with no girlfriend. I took you in and gave you a new life with a purpose, hell I fucked your brains out! That little human took my mate from me so I am going to take hers! So go ahead Riley leave, you have no one and no place to go! You will be back here before you know it."

I ran from that house and found a couple camping. They were in the middle of a very loud fuck and I slaughtered them! I tore into their necks and drained them before I threw their bodies into their own fire. I took and seat and let my mind go over everything that has happened.

"I cannot believe that bitch! Thinking that I would just fuck her after she has been with that boy! How could he even do that to his human? Clearly she loves him and he just stomps all over that! How did he even get away from her and still keep her happy?"

I had to know, I took off towards Forks. My mind was still trying to come up with ways that he could have gotten away with it. When he first fucked Vic yah it was against his will at first but that little shit enjoyed it. He was moaning and thrusting his tiny dick into her. There was no way he could deny that he was enjoying his little fuck time with Vic. I feel sorry for his human; she does not have the extra sensitive nose and would not be able to smell Vic on him. But how could he have gotten past his little pixie sear? I caught his scent and followed it to a little house, I could hear him talking to his human.

"I am so sorry that I have been making you feel this way. I just was so lost with my feelings and I didn't want to burden you with it. That is why I left to go hunting this weekend. I wanted to get my thoughts and feelings together. I wanted to come back here the man that loves you the way you should be loved."

"Really that is what's been going on? Oh Edward I am soo sorry for even feeling upset. Here you are dealing with so much more and trying to keep me from dealing with it too. I am sorry Edward is there anything I can do?"

"No love I am all better!"

I ran from the house and back out of town. I found a little cabin about 5 minutes outside of town and decided to set this up as my own little place. I couldn't believe that she would believe those lies! She had to have sensed he wasn't his normal "stick stuck far up his ass golden boy". She had to see him for what he was truly doing to her! No one was there that could help her! I knew with my power I would be able to show her the light, show her who her love was. I had to expose Edward for the lying cheating bastard that he was. Us innocent victims need to stick together.

I decided to follow Edward for a week and see how he acted. I stayed out the way and just observed him and his human. I noticed how much more self confidence he had and how he walked around like he owned the whole world!

Yet on Wednesday he started to act all weird and then that night he told his family he had to go hunt. I followed him to that same cabin I found him and Vic in before. They stayed in that cabin until Sunday morning and then he would go and bathe himself in the blood of bears and wild cats. After he knew that Vic's scent was gone he would stop by his family's house and say hi then he would run to his human's house and apologies for making her upset and would give the same excuse as before.

The second week the same thing happened as before, but instead of sit and watch Vic and golden boy fuck I decided to watch his human. She stayed in her house and would talk on the phone with the pixie vamp named Alice who would try and get her to leave the house. She would always decline saying she had stuff to do around the house. Yet there was nothing for her to do. Her father would go off with his friends and she would sit around the house and lay in her bed. Sometimes she would read, listen to music or watch a movie but most of the time she would just stare at the ceiling and cry. That little shit was hurting her and didn't give a damn because he was getting his rocks off with Vic.

This went on for the rest of the month. Edward was still walking around thinking himself as hot shit and his human was starting to think there was something wrong with her since Edward would always leave towards the end of the week. The soft touches and little kisses stopped. He no longer opened the doors for her and held her hand, he even turns the cheek when she would try and steal a kiss.

This had to stop; this human did not deserve to be treated this way. The only way this was going to happen is if she for herself what her dear Edward was up to during his weekend hunts.

**A/N Sorry this was so short. So Riley is going to take Bella to see what the golden boy is up to. I wonder how he will get her to come along. I hope I start getting more readers for this story, I am going to try and write one chapter per day while my youngest son is taking his nap. I like how short my chapters are because Madden loves the keys on my laptop, it took me a whole day to just get my ctrl key back on it when he ripped it out. So please review, any thoughts or comments are welcomed just don't flame. -Angel**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't know why I keep saying this but still no beta **** Sorry I haven't had a chapter out in like a weeks, drama in my life makes it hard to write. So on another note I would like to welcome the new readers that I know of because they have left a review; YunaNeko, sousie, Roslyn Grey and Christy5335. I appreciate your reviews so very much! So here is the next chapter enjoy **

Chapter song: Aaliyah- The one I gave my heart to

**BTTS Ch 5**

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what is going on with Edward, it's like he is a different man. He walks around with such….smugness. It's like he has done something like save a billion babies and everyone should bow down before him. He also has been going on and on about how I need to act more like a lady. He doesn't kiss me, hold my hand, open doors, and he doesn't spend the night. Oh and the cherry on the top of 'who the fuck is this Edward Cullen' is that he leaves towards the end of the week and comes back on Sunday all happy and on cloud nine. I want to know who the fuck this Edward is and what has he done with my love. The Edward that I fell in love with me always was always such a gentlemen and would welcome my chaste kisses. For crying out loud I am a teenage girl and I have needs to! I am still a virgin and I would like to know what it feels like to have the love of my life make love to me.

So here I am AGAIN driving myself to school. Since Edward has decided to no longer offer me a ride to school and I refuse to get a ride with MY boyfriend's sister.. I kind of like driving myself to school I don't have to listen to Alice go on and on about shopping and about how Edward will be back to himself soon. Nope I get to listen to MY music and just be off in Bella land where I have MY Edward back.

I pull up to school and park in my normal spot. Everything is as normal as could be, the same things happen like it has been for the past couple of weeks. I get out of my truck and great my human friends before I am surrounded by my vampire family. I stay silent as Alice talks excitedly about some sale going on at her favorite store. We all wait for Edward to show up, its Wednesday so today Edward would show up for school excited for his weekend hunt. How Carlisle is able to keep the school happy with Edward ditching every Thursday and Friday is beyond me. There has to be something going on because Edward hunts everyday with his siblings and yet he still needs an extra weekend hunt, hell Jasper who still has some trouble with his control doesn't even need to hunt as often as Edward does.

As usually Edward comes pealing into the lot and parks his car so it takes up to spots. He gets out of his car and all the females in the lot look in his direction. Today Edward isn't wearing his normal school boy prep wear; nope today he is sporting some very nice dark wash jeans, a skin tight black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket. His hair is looking even more like he just had a very crazy romp in the sack. He pulls his shades off and winks at all the females in the lost.

"Or for crying out loud Edward stop doing that! The fucking lust levels are going through the roof!"

"Jealous much brother?"

"Um, NO I have a wonderful wife right here and need I remind you that you have a girlfriend standing right here that goes by the name of Bella. You do remember her right YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Edward then turns towards me and raises and eyebrow before giving me a head nod.

"Oh hey Bella didn't see you there."

"Whatever Edward I'm going to class have fun with your groupies, try not to eat any of them."

I push past my family and storm off into the school, just as I reach my locker my arm is grabbed and I pined in between a very pissed of vampire and the lockers.

"What has gotten into you Bella? Who do you think you are talking to me like that! I am your boyfriend and I deserve to be treated with respect! Any self respecting lady would never treat me like that!"

"Well I am so SOOORRRY!"

I shrug loose from Edward and push past him forgetting my books and just going to class. I toss my bag to the ground and drop in my chair. _I cannot believe the nerve of that jerk! He forgets that I am even at school when he openly flirts with the female population! What the fuck am I chopped liver? Plus what the hell is with his clothes? When does he wear jeans or even a leather jacket? _

*Beep beep*

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I am so pissed that I am happy for whatever distraction a text message could bring me.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Bella**

**We need to meet; I have news about your Edward. Meet me just outside your back yard. Don't tell anyone!**

_What the hell? Who the hell could this be?_

**Reply To: Unknown**

**From: Bella**

**Who is this and why should I meet you?**

I waited for a few more minutes before I got my reply.

**Reply To: Bella**

**From: Unknown**

**Don't worry about who I am, just know that we have many things in common and you need to know what Edward has been keeping from you! Now please delete these messages and just meet me outside your house at midnight.**

I sat there just confused as who this unknown person could be. Edward couldn't be hiding anything from me. Alice told me that whenever she looks into his weekend hunts she always sees him hunting and doing nothing else. I guess nothing could hurt by just meeting with this person. Worst thing that could happen is he tries to kidnap me and then I would just have to use my cell phone and call for help. The Cullens could easily find me with their ability to track the scent of my abductor. Besides Alice would see me making my decision to see who this person would be and then she would see if any harm would come from me.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Just as I went to pick up my bag it was kicked out from my hand.

"Oops my bad Bella didn't see you there. You know it's like no one sees you there anymore including your boyfriend."

I looked up at the evil skank that is Lauren.

"What's wrong Bella? You knew this day was going to come eventually. Everyone knew there was going to come a day where Edward would open his eyes and see that there are better women for him. Hell I bet you're still a virgin! Edward needs a woman who can please him the way he disserves! It's only a matter of days before Edward leaves your pathetic ass and comes knocking on my door!"

I ignore my kicked bag and stand up right in the skank's face.

"While that might be true but you said a woman not a skank ass slut like you! Besides why would he want a piece of you when every guy in forks has been there and done that! Hell your cooter aint nothing but a municipal cockwash! So why would he want that?"

I shoved past Lauren and grabbed my bag off the ground. I decided to screw the rest of the day and took off towards my truck. Just as I was opening my door it was slammed shut.

"Isabella Swan what do you think you are doing? And where did you learn that kind of language? Clearly you have been watching too much television."

I just can believe this guy! I had just about enough of his shit for one day.

"FUCK YOU! I am so sick of your shit Edward. I have no idea what has been going on with you lately but you are not the same. And what is with all this lady shit? This is not the olden days; if I want to use inappropriate words then you better believe that I am going to! So why don't you go back to your little fan club and leave me the fuck alone!"

I pushed Edward away and got in my truck; just as I started to pull off I stopped and rolled down my window.

"Oh and Edward Lauren's hoochie ass is waiting for you to mount her like the dog that you both are!"

I drove out of the lot and was home and locked in my room before my phone starting blowing up. I turned it off and decided to take a nice hot shower to ease the stress of the day. I don't know how long I was in there but I was brought back to reality with freezing cold water being sprayed on my body. After toweling off and getting dressed I decided to make a nice big dinner for Charlie. I put on some music and got to work making our dinner.

I'm just pulling the oozing cheesy lasagna out of the oven and letting it sit on the cooling rack just as Charlie walks through the door.

"WOW Bells it smells mouthwatering in here!"

I go over to my dad and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi dad, I have a very yummy dinner for you tonight. We have a healthy salad for an appetizer, then for the main course we have your favorite cheesy lasagna with garlic butter bread. Then for dissert with have a 3 layer chocolate spice cake; inside between each layer is a cream cheese frosting and of course on the outside is the rich creamy chocolate frosting!"

"Well hell Bells what do you want?"

I shook my head and lead my dad to the table.

"I don't want anything dad, can't a daughter make a homemade meal for her father?"

"Sure, sure."

I dished up our plates as dad told me what's been going on down at the office. Just as I dished up the cake dad had to go and poke his head in my business.

"So where is Cullen? I haven't seen him here for a while? Are you two having trouble?"

"No dad we are fine, I just don't want my life to be based on him. I want to have a life outside of him."

"That makes me so happy to hear that, I was getting worried with all this lady talk he keeps going on about."

"Me two but let's not talk about him, why don't you take your cake in the living room and watch the game while I clean up."

"Thanks sweet heart you are just too good to me."

I finished up the dishes and took a piece of cake and some milk to my room. I decided to read while I waited for the unknown person to show up.

Midnight finally came around and I snuck down the stairs making sure to avoid the loud stairs. I grabbed my jacket and put my mud boots on. I grabbed my flash light and went out the back door. Once I reached the trees I started to flash my light looking for someone.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello Mr or Miss Unknown are you out here? Fuck this I am so stupid for coming out here!"

I went to turn to leave when I was snagged behind and thrown over something hard and cold. I started to squirm and scream for help but it was no use we were all ready running. Eventually we came to a stop inside a cabin, where I have no idea since I had my eyes closed to keep from throwing up. I felt my kidnaper set me down on a bed and move away. I opened my eyes only to see Victoria's lap dog.

"What the fuck do you want? Does Victoria want to mess with me and Edward even more? Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Bella calm down, I am not here to help Victoria. I want you to see something."

"What?"  
>"Edward has been acting funny hasn't he? Like he is a totally different person?"<p>

"Yah so what? What do you have to do with this? What did you guys do to him!"

I knew something was wrong with him! Clearly Victoria has done something to change the person he is.

"I didn't do anything, it was Victoria and Edward. Edward has been running off to meet Victoria."

"So what maybe he is running off to make sure she stays away from us. Big deal."

"No he has been running to her for a weekend of sex."

"Bull shit! Edward would never cheat on me he loves me!"

"Yah he loves you so much that he doesn't kiss you, or help you with doors, or hell he doesn't even bring you to school!"

"You have been watching us? What the fuck do you want!"

"I want you to see who you are with! I want you to see who Edward really is! He is lying to you!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I can prove it!"

"HOW?"

"I can take you to them."

"But that won't work they will smell you coming or hear us."

"No they won't, my powers help me stay off their radar. I don't have a scent and I can mask other peoples scent. I also can block your pixie psychic. They won't even know we are there, as for your pixie she thinks you're at home sleeping. So what do you say, do you want me to still prove it?"

"Fine but if you kill me I will come back as a ghost and make your life hell! I will go and lead the Volturi straight to you!"

"Ghost aren't real Bella."

"Why not? Vamps and wolves are? But who cares let's see if you are telling the truth."

He pulled me up onto his back and we took off. We ran a long time and I was starting to fall asleep and my face was starting to get numb from the cold slapping at my face. Eventually we stopped. He set me back on the ground and took my hand. We walked a little while until we came up on a cabin. The sounds coming out of there were like a den of lions mating. We crept up onto the porch and I peeked into the window. I held in my gasp at what I saw. There standing naked was Edward! He had Victoria on her knees giving him head.

"Fuck yah Vic just like that….ergh….Yah take it all the way bitch!"

I started to shake my head trying to make sense of everything. I could feel my eyes start to water and I had to be strong. Then he moved faster than my eyes could see and had her on top of the dinner table and was pounding into her so hard you could hear the table start to crack.

"Fuck yes Eddie just like that….ergh….fuc…..so good…..better then Ri….Ri….Riley."

I looked over at I guess who was Riley when I heard a small growl. I looked back towards the train wreck just as Edward pulled out and blew his load all over Victoria.

"Enough. Take me home."

Riley didn't hesitate before he threw me on his back. I buried my face in hair and let the river of tears flow. Before I knew it we were in my room and I had a blanket wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I just didn't like that they were lying to both of us and I had to show you what he was doing. I couldn't believe that he was treating you that way and then trying to turn you into something he clearly does not want! Bella you can't let him keep treating you like that. I know you don't know me and from our past encounter you have every right to not want me around but please believe me when I say that I am sorry for everything that has happened to you. She lied to me and told me that I was her mate. I am sorry Bella."

I was still trying to get my head around everything that was going on.

"I understand Riley, I am not afraid of you. I thank you for bringing this to my attention but right now I need to be alone."

"Sure no problem, I want you to call me if you need anything at all."

He walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Sure, sure."

I heard the window open and then heard then I felt the breeze as he jumped out. I could not believe it. The love of my life was cheating on me with the bitch that wants me dead! This was not right, it can't be. Something has to be off with this, there is no way that this can be true…..is there?

**A/N So there it is, Bella has seen Edward with Vic. Now what will she do with this news? Please be kind and review, and of course I am still looking for a BETA. -Angel**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it's taking me so long to get this out. I would like that thank the new readers whom left a review; 63 and LILIA68 welcome to the story **** I would also like to thank a reader who has being review every chapter JXB Addicted, thank you so much for following me from my first story. So on to the next chapter and of course I own nothing….except some anime DVDS from my childhood that my daughter loves to watch now.**

Chapter song: Linkin Park- By Myself

**BTTS Ch6**

**BPOV**

It's been a whole week since Riley took me to see what Edward was doing behind my back. I still can't believe that he would do this. He told me that Riley was the one who was making him do it the first time around; he wouldn't have lied to me would he? The only thing I can think of to do is to call Riley and see what his powers really are, I know that he can mask his scent and block powers and other people scents but there has to be more.

I leaned over my bed to reach my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

"Well I guess it's now or never."

I hit the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella is everything okay?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who has my number and I have caller ID."

"Oh…yah I forgot."

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yah I was wondering if you had any other power besides the scent one."

"No that is the only one, why?"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No of course not Bella, but why are you asking me this? What's wrong?"

"When you guys first took me and Edward and Victoria had her 'fun' when I ran off and he met up with me later he said that your power is what made him do it."

"I'm sorry to say but no I don't have that power. Bella I know you are having trouble with this but you must know that if I could change this I would. You don't disserve to be put through this, you disserve a man who will love you and cherish you. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No not yet, I keep hoping that it was all a dream. I've been hoping that I will wake up and everything will go back to the way it was before."

"I'm sorry but Bella you know this isn't a dream and that he is cheating on you."

"I know…..I better get going I have homework to do."

I closed my phone and pulled my homework out. I was just about done with my last assignment when I felt a cold breeze and looked up to see Edward in my window.

"Good evening Isabella, I see you are working on your studies. How have you been?"

"I am fine and you know I hate it when you call me that! Its Bella not Isabella! Get it through your head. For being a vampire and having perfect memory you seem to be forgetting a lot of things. Like my name and the fact that you are suppose to be my boyfriend!"

Shock crossed his face before he squinted his eyes into a glare!

"Don't talk like that to me! I am your boyfriend and any lady would never use such attitude towards one whom disserves respect!"

"Screw off Edward I am not about to be lectured by my nonexistent boyfriend! Go home or go back to whatever you do on the weekend when you leave me by myself!"

"Ah I see you're upset because you have been left here alone and don't have anyone to be around, well don't worry my love I will fix that."

"You're going to finally stay home this weekend and spend some time with me?" 

"Silly Isabella no of course not, it's too dangerous for you to be around me when I'm not in control so I will have Alice come fetch you right after your last class on Friday and you will be spending time at my home. Now be a good girl and finish your studies and I will see you on Monday."

With that he jumped out my window and was gone.

"Why that little arrogant prick! Who the fuck does he think he is ordering me around! Well news flash I am not going to his house!"

_**Friday**_

As I sit inside my truck on the PASSENGER SIDE while Alice drives me over to her house I can't help but think of where Edward is and whom he is with.

_Is he with her again? Are they fucking right as this moment? How could he do this to me?_

"Oh and Bella we are going to have so much fun! I bought you some new clothes and I got some new makeup and a new curling iron to try out!"

_Geeze wont someone please duct tape her mouth shut! Last thing I want to be doing is playing Bella Barbie!_

I could feel my mood turning more sour by the second and I feel bad for Jasper because he is about to feel every bit of it.

_Jasper please forgive me._

We pulled up to the house and my anger was starting to bubble up.

_Deep breathes Bella in and out in and out. You can do this just calm down think happy thoughts…bunnies, puppies, kitties, little horses running through the woods, rainbows, the gentle breeze along the lake, Victoria mounting Edward on top of the table….GAH COME THE FUCK ON!_

Even my inner mind could not forget the things that I have seen.

"Earth to Bella! Come on let's get you settled in Edwards room he has a surprise for you."

_Oh joy my cheating boyfriend got me something. Whatever could it be? A chastity belt that requires a key to open it, a book on proper etiquette of a lady?_

I followed Alice into the house and said my helloes as we went up stairs to Edward's room. When she opened the door there in the room up against the far wall was a king size bed that looks like a flower bed threw up all over it. What made it even worse was that somehow he was able to find a night gown that my great great great grandmother might have worn.

"Ah yah sorry I tried to get some different sheets and something else for you to wear but he threatened to set fire to all my clothes. "

"No problem Alice. Tonight do you think I can just spend some time by myself?"

"Silly Bella I know you are here because you are so sick of being by yourself so of course not. Why don't you go clean up and get settled in and then I can show you everything I got."

I didn't even get a chance to say no again before she was out of the room and had the door shut. I walked slowly over to bed to further inspect the bed set and clothes. I was kind of scared to look full at the sheets thinking I might throw up at all the flowers. Then I picked up the clothing that he had picked got and noticed that there was more than just a night gown. Nope there was even bloomers to go with it! I grabbed a piece of paper that was sitting next to the clothes and noticed his handwriting.

**Dearest Isabella,**

**I hope you love the new bed I bought for you. I had to look around for just the right bed set. I can't believe that they have so many different types of bed spreads and this one was the one that was most becoming of a lady. The clothes I found online and had them delivered today for you. I know Alice would try to get you to wear something that would only belong on a whore and we all know you are no whore. So please enjoy the new bed and clothes. Don't stay up too late and please don't let Alice dress you up in anything that is not becoming of a lady.**

**Edward**

I balled the paper up in my fist and I could feel my anger starting to return.

_Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that!_

I started to pace looking back and forth between the clothes that I had thrown across the room and the stupid flower bed. I knew I needed to calm down and relax and I could feel Jasper trying to use his powers to calm me but I just can't deal with this crap anymore!

"Bella are you okay Jasper is getting worried with all the emotions coming from up here."

"Sorry Alice and I'm sorry Jasper but I am not okay."

"Well me and the family are going to run out for a quick hunt why don't you take a nice hot bath and calm down."

"Yah sure."

I walked over to my bag to retrieve my toiletries before going to the adjoining bathroom. I filled the tub up and decided I wanted some music to help calm me down. I grabbed my iPod and hooked it up to the sound system. I was scrolling through my music until I found a song that just pulled me in. I hit the play button and Linkin Park came blaring out through the speakers.

I started to tap my foot to the beat as I listened to Mike sing. It's like this song was my life being played out in music. The lyrics that stuck out so much just made me snap!

**If I turn my back I'm defenseless**

**And to go blindly seems senseless**

**If I hide my pride and let it all go on**

**Then they'll take from me till everything is gone**

It was like an out of body experience I spotted Edward's baseball bat in the corner and just started to swing. All his CDs were in pieces and his TV was smashed and laying on the ground. I was just smashing and swinging until the bat slipped from my hands and broke the bedroom glass wall. I was panting heavily as I looked around and saw my work my eyes landed on that stupid bed set and the clothes. I grabbed them and threw them out the window. They floated to the ground and I still didn't feel better. I ran downstairs and to the garage and found some gasoline and a lighter sitting next to a black Ducati.

_Hmmm Jasper smokes…nice._

I carried the items out to the drive way and away from the house. Next I ran to the other side of the house to gather the other items. I ran back and tossed them in the driveway next to the gas. I doused the bed set and night gown with gas and then I grabbed a stick and wrapped the bloomers around it before I lit it on fire. I took a step back and tossed the stick on to the bed set. A ball of fire shot up from my handy work and I just smiled. A growl from my stomach told me I was hungry. I ran inside and grabbed some hot dogs and stuff to make smores. I ran back outside with my food and found some more sticks. I was just about to take my flaming mollow out and stick it on a gram cracker when I heard the gravel crunch from them running towards.

"OH MY GOD BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?"

I turned towards the group and took in their dropped jaws and smiled.

"Of course I got hungry and decided to have a bonfire, anyone want a smore?"

I looked around and saw they were still shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Okay more for me."

I took a bite out of my smore and knew I would be okay one way or another. I was done being used!

**A/N So what do you think. My Bella is OOC I guess but I just can't write a Bella who is used like that and just roles over and takes it. Nope I like to think of my Bella as a bad ass. Reviews are nice and they help me write. Oh and of course I need a beta. Thanks -Angel**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Yah I know it has been awhile and all I can say is sorry, but here is what I have been up to. I have gone through my story outline and deleted a lot of the crappy filler chapters and combined some chapters to make them longer. So today after I clean my house I will work on getting the rest of the chapters done. I have another idea running in my head for a new story and I want to start that but I won't do it until this one is marked complete! So I believe I should be able to get the rest of this story done today. I think I have like 7 more chapters left for this story. I think I should at the latest get this done by tomorrow morning. Its 8:49am right now up here in gloomy MN and I only have my youngest son today so let's get on with it shall we! Oh and I would like to thank my lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chapter: YunaNeko, twimamaa77, Sousie, wendy1969, and JxBaddicted! You guys rock **

Chapter song: Linkin Park-In the End

**BTTS Ch7**

**RPOV**

I still cannot believe that she did that to his room! Yah I sat there and watched her trash that bastard's room and it took all the strength I had to not run in there and comfort her! Did he not see how much he was hurting her? I can and how can his family not see it? Fuck how can the pixie seer of the family not see it? So many questions that I know I will never get answers for. Although I am happy that after she had her little stress reliever and snack she packed up what shit she had and went home! I am so fucking proud of that girl right now; she needs to stick up for herself more.

As the months went on we would text and I would stop by when she would go hide out in La Push. I never loved my gift more than the days that I was in La Push, I aint going to lie those damn mutts scare the shit out of me! Any vampire who says otherwise is a lying bastard because those things were made to destroy us! But as I was saying, months were flying by and things were not changing, the only thing that did change was Bella nailed her window shut and keeps candles lit near her window, and she had this booby-trap set up that would screech this terrible alarm and it could only be disarmed by the key she keeps under her pillow. Charlie was asking plenty of questions and she said that she wanted to keep the monsters out. Charlie is starting to think she is losing it but he can't complain too much since her so called boyfriend isn't around as much.

Ah yes her cheating boyfriend is still going at it with the red head bitch, and I don't think they plan on stopping any time soon. Victoria still comes around my place to try and get some when her play thing isn't around and she has totally forgotten that Bella even exists! I mean I can't complain because some of the crap she had in mind for that girl would make jack the ripper squeamish. But I always turn the bitch down and send her on her bitch way. There was no way my dick was getting anywhere near her hooha. Of course she likes to throw it in my face that she doesn't want my limp noodle anyway! Ha she should go be a comedian with her jokes! My dick aint anything near a limp noodle, I would like to think that my dick could bring women closer to god and I can have them screaming and withering under me begging me to pound into them like they have never had before.

BEEP BEEP

**To: Hope**

**From: Bella**

**I don't know how much more I can take of this! Meet me and the clif in 5 minutes!**

Well shit what did that prick do now! Yah I know your probably wondering why the to name is Hope, well that wonderful boyfriend is starting to check her phone! Well time to see my lil spitfire, I jumped up and started to make my way to the cliff and I could only hope that it is nothing bad happening. I reached the cliff just as she was making her way to our spot.

"What's up Bella?"

"Riley I can't take this shit anymore! I just can't, he is trying to take over my clothes and keep me from wearing what I want! Hell he is trying to tell me that I shouldn't go to school now and that when we graduate he is going to take me away and teach me how to be a house wife! He even had the balls to say that we could go to a doctor and have to put some other guys swimmers inside me so that I could give him children and then I could be the perfect mother! What the hell is he going on about because I would never have kids with him nor would I ever leave with him! He is losing it and I know he is planning something big for graduation but I just can't figure it out! Please Riley I don't know what to do!"

I walked over and took my hysterical spitfire in my arms.

"Hey it's okay Bella we can get through this. Graduation is in a week and then me and you can get away. How about this, after graduation you tell your dad that you're going to visit your friend down in Phoenix. Your dad still thinks that I am Hope your friend from Phoenix that you're talking to over the phone and through our emails?"

"Yah he is really happy that I still kept in touch with my friends from there, he is even more excited that I am going to school with Hope when we attend UW. So I guess the plan could work but where would we go?"

"Well you only have a couple of months before school starts and you have to get settled in the dorm so we could do a road trip, where would you want to go?"

"Um…..I'm not sure but I always wanted to visit Tokyo and get some Godzilla stuff. Me and Jake use to watch those movies when we were little, I brought back one to my mom's house and I had her hooked too. She loved how the words never were in time with the movie, we use to mute the TV and make up our own words."

"I can so see you doing that! Alright after graduation we take a flight back to Phoenix and then take one to Tokyo."

She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck while she squealed. She is just too cute! We stayed at the cliff and talked about everything we would see when we get to Tokyo and I was actually really excited about our little trip!

"Riley I need to go now, I have to make sure Charlie has his dinner done and I need to butter him up some before I tell him about my trip."

"Sure thing, email or text me and let me know what he says."

I gave her a quick hug and watched her drive off before I made my way home. I ran at a slow pace still in my Bella world and didn't even smell her in my house tell I walked through the door and saw her laying in my bed.

"Hello lover, my have you been a naughty naughty boy I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh I just decided to stop by and see how your date went with my pet."

"Don't call her that!"

I could feel the growl building up deep in my chest.

"Tisk tisk Riley you should know better than to growl at me."

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't ever come back!"

"I will but before I go I want to give you this piece of advice. Don't even think about taking my pet, if you do I will make sure to find you both and kill you slowly and painfully before I lock her away for Edward to play with. You see if you take his girl from him he loses what sanity he has left. Edward is very unstable right now, he has two sides. He has his old ways that he likes to live out with my pet and then he has his evil sadistic way that he likes to live with me. I'm not really sure what would happen if he has to merge those two sides together again but I don't think it would be a very pretty sight. So just pack up your shit and get the hell out of Forks and don't ever come back!"

With that the evil skank bitch queen ran right out my door. I had to think of something, I could just leave Bella here for her to rot and be left as a house wife for Edwards's split personality. The only thing I could think of was to kill Victoria and run with Bella. There is one thing that she had right Edward is not stable and cannot be left with Bella. Bella's graduation is in a week so I had less than a week to get rid of Victoria and get our tickets and have everything set and ready to go.

I waited and made sure my plan was flawless, now all I needed was for Edward to get the hell away from Victoria. It was a few days before Bella's graduation that the window I had been waiting for opened up. I overheard a conversation the bitch had with Edward where he explained he was going to propose to Bella and then take her to a house deep in Alaska where she will stay and once he had her settled in he would come back for Victoria and move her into the cottage that was also on his property. I texted Bella his plan and told her that we were going to run the night of her graduation and that I had to take care of a problem before we could run.

So that leaves me here outside Victoria's cottage waiting for her to hang up the phone. She was in the middle of a deep phone sex exchange with Edward while I poured the gasoline around the house and left a small opening for me to escape in. I busted through the door just as she flipped her phone shut, she was still caught up in her post climax bliss that she was thrown off for a few seconds. I used that time and jumped at her we rolled around on the floor trying to land our teeth into each other. We were both snarling and biting and the venom was pooling out of our mouths.

"You will never get away with this Riley! I told you to leave but now you leave me no choice I will kill you for this!"

I spun around and ripped a leg off of her skank body.

"I don't think so bitch! I won't let you two hurt Bella more then you already have!"

I pulled out a stick that had a rag at the end that was doused in gasoline and I lit it and jabbed it up her hooha. She started to scream and tried to wiggle out of my hold as the fire started to spread from the inside out. I took both her arms and ripped them off before I threw them outside.

"You will pay Riley!"

"I don't think so Vic, wow death by flaming vagina! This is too funny! I always told you that your vagina would be the end of you!"

I ran back outside and grabbed more gas and returned to watch Victoria thrash around trying to un-lodge the flaming stick that was stuck inside her. I poured the gas all over the cottage before I dumped the rest on her.

"I guess this is goodbye Vic."

I blew her a kiss before I flicked a match and tossed it at her. She blew up in flames and started to run around the room starting more flames. I watched for a few moments from the doorway before she finally dropped and was silent.

"What no I'm melting melting melting….oh well Time to get to my Bella."

I poured a trail of gas to the circle around the house and lit the circle and watched the house go up in flames.

Now for the rest of the plan, graduation was tomorrow and I had to get Bella away from the twisted Edward. So I ran home and loaded the car up with the bag I had of Bella's stuff and my things and grabbed our tickets. I then drove the car down the street from Bella's house and left the keys in the ignition and took perch in a tree in the woods behind her house and waited.

"Soon Bella we will be away from this hell of a place."

**A/N Okay So Victoria is dead and I am sorry about the fight scene, I am just no good with that stuff but I tried. The Godzilla thing is a true story, when me and my little brother were little we use to watch those movies and talk for the actors instead. It was pretty funny. My older son is actually hooked on those movies and plays with my brother's Godzilla toys. So please drop me a review and I will try to get the rest of this story out. So right now its 10:43am and now I bid you farewell for now and I am off to clean my house and put my son down for a nap and get back to work on the story. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is the next chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

Chapter song: Justin Timberlake-What goes around comes around

**BTTS Ch8**

**BPOV**

Life is becoming more and more like shit everyday! I think I was kind of ok with the way that Edward has been acting but now he is just going to far! He actually had the balls to come over my house and go through my clothes and took out anything that showed skin and was trying to replace them with….I don't even know what to call them. They would have covered every inch of my skin and would make me look like I belonged on a farm back in the olden days. He was losing it I swear, first he was hoping back and forth between the Edward who was cocky and then back to the Edward who belonged way back in time. I'm not even sure how he got in the house to begin with since I thought I had my window vampire proof but then again he is a vampire and he could get in if he really wanted to. After I screamed at him and threatened to light his sparkly ass on fire he left. I quickly sent Riley a text to his alias and left to meet him at the cliff.

"What's up Bella?"

"Riley I can't take this shit anymore! I just can't, he is trying to take over my clothes and keep me from wearing what I want! Hell he is trying to tell me that I shouldn't go to school now and that when we graduate he is going to take me away and teach me how to be a house wife! He even had the balls to say that we could go to a doctor and have to put some other guys swimmers inside me so that I could give him children and then I could be the perfect mother! What the hell is he going on about because I would never have kids with him nor would I ever leave with him! He is losing it and I know he is planning something big for graduation but I just can't figure it out! Please Riley I don't know what to do!"

I was becoming hysterical when he took me in his arms and I would be a big fat liar if I said it didn't feel damn good in his arms.

"Hey its okay Bella we can get through this. Graduation is in a week and then me and you can get away. How about this, after graduation you tell your dad that you're going to visit your friend down in Phoenix. Your dad still thinks that I am Hope your friend from Phoenix that you're talking to over the phone and through our emails?"

"Yah he is really happy that I still kept in touch with my friends from there, he is even more excited that I am going to school with Hope when we attend UW. So I guess the plan could work but where would we go?"

"Well you only have a couple of months before school starts and you have to get settled in the dorm so we could do a road trip, where would you want to go?"

He was asking me where I wanted to go instead of deciding for me. An idea sprang to mind and I had to make sure he would be ok with it but I think it would be pretty fun.

"Um…..I'm not sure but I always wanted to visit Tokyo and get some Godzilla stuff. Me and Jake use to watch those movies when we were little, I brought back one to my mom's house and I had her hooked too. She loved how the words never were in time with the movie, we use to mute the TV and make up our own words."

"I can so see you doing that! Alright after graduation we take a flight back to Phoenix and then take one to Tokyo."

I jumped into his arms and let an Alice like squeal out of my mouth. _This man is the best thing ever and if I have my way I am never letting him go._

"Riley I need to go now, I have to make sure Charlie has his dinner done and I need to butter him up some before I tell him about my trip."

"Sure thing, email or text me and let me know what he says."

We gave each other a quick hug and I went on my way home to make Charlie something good to eat since I had some major buttering up to do. I stopped off at the store to pick up some chicken breast and some noodles and cheese to make my famous friend chicken and homemade mac'n'cheese. I arrived home and went straight to work breaking my eggs and whisking them together then I moved onto my dry ingredients. I mixed all my seasoning with the flower and got the vegetable oil nice and hot. I cut my chicken into little pieces and placed the pieces into the egg and then tossed them in the flour making sure to get it nice and thick with flower. Once I had my chicken in the oil and brought my shell noodles to a boil I strained them. Then I put them back in their pot and added some Velveeta cheese and milk. I stirred it until it was nice and cheese. By the time Charlie came home from work I was just putting the plates on the table.

"Well damn Bells it smells good in here, what's the occasion?"

"Oh dad stop, I was in the mood for some chicken and I know you like it as well."

Charlie put his work stuff away and hurried to the table. We dug right in I had to do a mental pat on the back because hot damn did this chicken just melt in your mouth with the mac'n'cheese it was like an orgasm. Once I was done I rinsed my plate off and gave Charlie his second serving before I grabbed my oatmeal chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. I plated a few cookies onto a small plate and set them on the table.

"Dad there is something I want to talk to you about."

"I knew it, Bella hunny you know you can talk to me about anything you don't need to butter up your old man."

"Yah I know but I wanted to make sure everything would be ok."

"Okay well shoot Bells."

"As you know graduation is next week and I only have a couple of months before I start school and have to be in my dorm."

"I still wish you would stay here instead of on campus Bella it would make your old man so happy."

"I know dad but it's an experience I will only get once and if it turns out to not be a good thing then I will come straight home and drive all the way there every day, but that is not what I am getting at. I wanted to know if it would be ok if I took a small trip back to Phoenix. As you know my friend hope lives there and we thought it would be fun to hang out and while I am down there I could help her pack and accompany her back up here. So dad do you think that would be ok if I went and spent some time down there with her?"

I waited and waited and looked at the clock and back to Charlie. His face didn't turn colors and his breathing was even so that had to be a good sign. He finally let out a sigh before he looked me in the eyes.

"I guess I can't really say no now can I because you are a legal adult now and will be moving out on your own…it's just I wish you were still my little girl and I worry."

Charlie looked down at his now empty plate and I couldn't take the pain on his face I jumped up out of my chair and flung my arms around him.

"I'm still your little girl daddy it's just I have to start to live my life. I have to experience life and you have to know I will always come home back to my daddy when I need him. I love you daddy."

I felt him lift his arms and hug me to him and he started to shake and hold in his whimpers.

"I know hunny, I feel like I just got you and now you are going off to live your life and have your adventures. Is there any way I can keep you locked up? I will make sure Jake comes over here and you guys can play in the mud again!"

We both started to laugh at the memory of my child hood and I was thankful the teary moment passed. I pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yah Bells it is, but I want you to check in with your old man every day and I want you to call when you land and when you meet up with Hope and I want you to call before you girls head this way and I will pick you both up at the airport."

"Deal! Thanks daddy you're the best!"

I finished up the dishes and ran upstairs excited to let Riley know what Charlie had said. I grabbed my phone and fell down onto my bed and didn't even notice the evil skank bitch queen standing next to my window.

"A little happy there are we not pet? Did you enjoy your happy moment with daddy?"

My head shot up and I glared right back at the bitch.

"What the fuck do you want you stupid bitch! How the fuck did you get in my room?"

"Well I heard about your little traps so I came in another way and no I will not tell you how my pet. But I will tell you this. Don't even think about taking off on your dear Edward! If you leave him then I will hunt you down and kill your little Riley before I lock you away for Edward to do whatever he wants to you. Maybe when he is done playing house with you we will celebrate with a tasty meal! So this is your only warning pet don't even think about going anywhere. Tata for now pet I will see you soon."

With that she jumped out of my window and I was left there flabbergasted!

_How the fuck does my life keep getting more fucked up? Why can't I ever just once have some fun? _

I laid there for a little while longer until I felt my phone vibrate telling me of a new text message. It was from Riley letting me know that the skank bitch queen paid him a visit as well and that our plans have changed. We would be leaving after graduation and that he had to take care of a problem. I felt a little better that we would still be trying to do what we want. I decided to just go to bed and climbed under my covers forgoing my nightly rituals. I laid there thinking of how my life became this fucked up mess.

_If only that little sparkly fucker could keep it in his pants we wouldn't be having this problem. But no he had to go and get his rocks off with her! Was I just not good enough for him? Well fuck him I hope he is enjoying his fun because as my favorite JT song says what goes around comes around! Karma will be a bitch!_

**A/N so what did you think? The fried chicken is a true story in a way. My boyfriend makes the best friend chicken and he always uses that to get what he wants or to just make me happy! It is soooo good and in fact that is what I am having for dinner tonight! So anyways leave me a review and I am going to get started on the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow so 3 chapters out so far since this morning I am going to try and get out as many as I can but my son decided he was going to wake up really early from his nap **** So here is the next chapter and I know I have said it in a long time I don't own anything in regards to twilight.**

Chapter song: 30 seconds to mars-Attack

**BTTS Ch 9**

**BPOV**

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap."

"Bella calm down everything will be alright."

I looked towards Alice who was getting ready to go take her spot in line.

"Easy for you to say Alice you NEVER fall down!"

"I know you won't fall down so relax and stay calm or I will call Jazz."

_Grr stupid pixie and her empathy of a boyfriend of course they would never fall but hello human here who has a personal relationship with the ground._

"Bella move they are walking!"

_Crap_

I would have stood there forever if Jessica didn't pull me out of my inner conversation. We walked out from behind the curtains and you could see all the families there to cheer on their grads. We walked over to the chairs and took our seats and listened on as our principal gave the opening speech. I can't really say what he saying because I was too worried about who was here. I looked around the families and I spotted my mom, Phil, Charlie, Billy, Jake and the pack, and of course below them were the Cullens. But I wanted to see the only person who mattered to me right now. I look around more and I spotted him on the opposite end of the bleachers. He gave me a smile and a wink. I could feel my face turn pink and I could care less. I was just happy that he took the time to come and watch me walk across the stage.

"Jessica Stanley."

Again Jessica brought be back to the now when she kicked my shoe as she walked to the stage. I was not sure if she did that to keep me from spacing out or just to be a jerk one last time. I started to practice my calm breathing as I waited for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan."

I stood up from my chair and made sure to watch where my feet were going as I walked up the steps and across the stage to the principle. I reached out for my diploma and I could hear all the screams and whistles from my friends and my blush deepened. I made it back to my chair and I didn't fall once! I looked back over to where Riley was and I saw him smile and point to his watch. I knew we were leaving once I got back to Charlie's house after our dinner at the diner. I was excited but a little afraid of what was going to happen. I have not heard from Victoria but I did notice that Edward was acting more strange as graduation came closer.

_Just a few more hours and I will be able to be rid of that cheating bastard and I will be free at last!_

The final speech was given and my class tossed their hats in the air except me! No way was I going to try and find my hat in that mess I might get stepped on. While everyone was looking for their hat I made my way towards my family.

"Bella sweet heart I am so proud of you!"

"Ah thanks mom, I am really happy that you and Phil made it."

I gave each of them a hug before I moved onto my pack family.

"I'm proud of you too Bells but only because you didn't trip down the stairs!"

"Well gee Jake thanks, glad to know I made you proud for not falling and not because I graduated."

Jake and the pack came in for a group hug and I felt like I was going to melt.

"Bells you know I'm proud about that too."

"I know Jake and I am happy you guys all came."

"No problem Bella your part of us now, but err…we should get going it's a little stuffy in here! Stop by the res sometime will yah."

"Sure sure Jake."

I gave them a wave good bye and turned to my dad.  
>"Well you make your old man proud Bella now how about that dinner?"<p>

"Yah sounds good; you guys are coming right mom?"

"Ah I wish sweetie but we have to catch a flight I couldn't take too much time off of work, when you get a chance come by before you become a college girl will yah?"

"Sure thing mom."

I gave her and Phil a quick hug good bye before me and Charlie left for the diner. We were just getting in the car when Alice stopped us.

"Bella! I'm glad I caught you guys. Mom and dad want to know if you and Charlie would like to join us for dinner. Mom made a big meal to congratulate us on graduating and would really love it if you came."

"Cant Alice, me and Charlie are spending some time together tonight."

"Ah Bella….Charlie please please can you come. My mom would really like to celebrate with everyone!"

Damn that Alice she turned on the puppy dog eyes and Charlie can never say no to her!

"Sure thing Alice, we will meet you there."

We got in the car and headed towards the Cullen home.

"Dad come on lets go to the diner just me and you."

"Bella you should celebrate and Esme wants us there."

"But daaaaad."

"No buts now come on now she is your boyfriend's mom right."

_Yah but not for long._

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. This was Edward's doing it has his name written all over it. I sent Riley a quick text to explain the change of plans. He said if anything goes wrong to text him and he will be nearby with the car. That eased my nerves a little bit to know my getaway car was close by. As we turned the corner to go along the driveway to the house I noticed that Alice went over board and had twinkle lights lighting the way. We pulled up to the front of the house and parked.

"Well let's get this over with dad."

We exited the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and Esme greeted us into her home.

"I'm so happy you two could make it. Please let me take your jacket."

We handed over our jacket but I kept my phone in my pocket. We were ushered into the dining room to where the Cullens where sitting. Carlisle stood and welcomed us to the table and the small talk started.

_Stupid Cullens don't even eat; maybe if I eat quickly we can leave faster._

I started to shove more food into my mouth faster and chewed as much as I could before I swallowed.

"Dang Bella slow down or you're going to choke."

I sent a glare towards Emmett. I knew it wasn't fair but Edward had this look on his face. I went from angry to excitement. I look towards Jasper with an eyebrow raised and he looked just about as confused as I felt. I heard a clinking of silverware against a glass and looks towards the sound to see Edward standing.

"I would like to make a toast to my family for helping us new grads to get through high school and for pushing us to be the best we could be. I know we only have a couple of months left before we go off to college and I'm excited to start our life at Dartmouth with Bella."

_Excuse me what the fuck?_

"But I have I have important question for the love of my life."

I looked towards Alice to see her bouncing in her hair.

_Fuck this is not good._

I reached for my phone and sent Riley a quick text.

"Bella."

I looked up from my phone to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward."

"I know it is custom to ask the father for permission but it just came to mind."

_OH NO! Crap crap crap!_

I pulled the phone close to my leg and sent an SOS text without looking at it.

"Isabella Swan I know we have only known each other for a few years but I could not imagine my life without you and it would make me the happiest man on earth if we could go off to college promised to each other as fiancés. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I just sat there and watched him get down on one knee and produce a ring with a giant ass rock on it.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

I took an inventory of everyone's faces and saved Charlie for last. He was face was slowly getting discolored and not in a good way. I looked back at Edward and stood and I could see a smile grow on his face. I closed my eyes and calmed myself.

"Edward wow….um…..just wow. I had no idea you were going to do this."

"Yes I understand but this is the point where you say yes."

"Well this is the point where I say go fuck yourself!"

"Bella language."

"Sorry Esme but there is no way on earth that I am going to marry this bastard. Why the fuck would you think after everything that you have done to me that I would be okay with marrying you. And where the fuck do you get me going to college with you? I am not going anywhere with you! I am staying here close to my dad for school! So screw you Edward!"

I watched Edward's face as he took in everything I said and then I noticed his fist clench the ring and turn it to dust.

"You will not talk to me like that!"

"Yah well I have every right!"

I turned towards the family and backed away from Edward at the same time.

"Do any of you know what your golden boy has been up to? Hmm Alice any idea there?"

I saw them shake their heads no.

"Well I do! This bastard has been cheating on me! YuP he has been going around my back on his 'weekends' to fuck some bitch! Oh and it's not just any bitch! Hell the fuck no it has been none other than…"

"Watch your next words Isabella!"

"Fuck you Edward I will do whatever the fuck I want and I will tell your family that the bitch you have been fucking is VICTORIA!"

Gasp could be heard all around the room and the silent Charlie has now morphed into dad mode.

"You have some nerve boy! How dare you go and cheat on my daughter when she has done nothing but please you."

Edward began to growl towards my dad and jumped in front of him.

"Don't even think it!"

I turned towards my dad with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dad I should have told but I couldn't. But I can't take this right now I'm leaving early."

I grabbed my phone and called Riley as I ran out the door and down the driveway. I didn't have to go far and Riley already had the car waiting with the door open. I jumped in and we sped off towards my house. I had a few things I wanted to take with.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the bag that I already had waiting under my bed and left a note for Charlie and Jake. Riley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a sad smile on his face.

"You ok Bella?"

"Yah I am now that I got that off my chest. I just couldn't believe that he would even think to go down that road!"

Riley pulled me to his chest and I took comfort in his smell and the fact that he wasn't all that hard compared to the Cullens. We broke apart too soon for my liking and when I looked up towards Riley I saw anger on his face.

"That little shit just can't let it go."

"What?"

Riley grabbed my hand and we walked out towards the car to see a very pissed off Edward.

"Edward just leave I don't want you and your cheating ass!"

"You call me a cheater but look who I find you with another guy! So your taking sloppy seconds Isabella?"

"Screw you, Riley is a friend! You're the one screwing the town vampslut! So fuck you!"

We went to open the door when Edward made his move. He jumped on Riley as Riley pushed me to the ground.

"You will not take what is mine!"

They were moving too fast for my eyes to see what was going on and I knew something had to be done or the neighbors would notice the non human fight going on. Thankfully the others showed up and separated the two. I jumped in the car with my bag and Riley made his way towards the driver seat. We sped off as I heard Alice calling for me to stop!

"Riley we can't go where we want. We have to go someplace they won't follow."

"I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"Italy."

**A/N so there you go. Edward has been exposed for the cheating bastard that he is! What could our two companions find in Italy? Until next time. I hope to get more chapters out today so keep an eye out! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow 4 chapters in one day! I will try and get some more out but now I have all 3 of my kids home so yah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Oh and I am adding another power to Riley for this chapter to work. He can sparkle when he wants. Please enjoy!**

Chapter song: Pink-Misery

**BTTS Ch 10**

**BPOV**

We arrived in the airport in an hour thanks to Riley's driving. We got tickets to a flight in phoenix and then took another one to Minneapolis then one to New York and finally one to Italy. We were just touching down in Italy and I wanted to jump out of the plane and kiss the ground.

"I never want to see another plane again!"

"I know how you feel, I hate planes!"

We grabbed our bags and went to see what Italy had to offer us.

"Where are we in Italy?"

"Tuscany to be exact, there are a lot of little towns here that have hidden treasure. When I was human I was obsessed with Italy, I wanted to learn to speak Italian and learn to make their food."

I looked up and I could see the excitement in his eyes he was really happy to be here.

"Well let's get a room."

"Trying to get in my pants already Bella?"

I blushed at his joke and of course he had to add more to it. He leaned into my neck and allowed his breath to flow over my ear.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not that easy but I would love nothing more than to get to know you on a more intimate level."

He pulled away and laced his fingers in mine. We walked hand in hand towards the exit and our new life. We checked into a small hotel just outside San Gimignano. It was a beautiful hotel for such a small town. It was late in the evening so I called it a night with a promise from Riley that tomorrow would be magical.

I woke up to the sun shining through a lace covered bay window. The birds were chirping and I could not be any happier. I smelt a heavenly smell and looked towards a table near the door to see Riley pulling the lid off some plates.

"Oh my god Riley that smells divine. What is it?"

"Well first we have Lemon and Basil eggs over foccacia, and then we have breakfast skewers and of course I made some pancakes."

My mouth was just watering at the sight of all this food. I slowly made my way towards the table and took a seat. I started off with some of the skewers which had fruit and ham and sausage and grilled to perfection. Then I moved onto the lemon and basil egg and it was just as good. I was just about ready to pop but I love me some pancakes. I washed everything down with some OJ and sat away from the table.

"Holy shit that was good! I don't even think I can move."

"Well I will let you sit while I take these plates away; I am surprised that you finished it all."

I got up after a few minutes and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. The water took a little while to warm up but it felt good to wash off all the grime of traveling. I heard the door open and knew Riley was back. I dried my body off and dressed in a nice flowy sundress. I walked out just in time to see Riley turn around to reach for his pants. Oh and he was in his boxers only. I blushed and turned around to give him some privacy.

"Err..sorry about that Riley."

"No problem Bella we are all adults in here."

I turned around when I heard him sit on the bed.

"So what are the plans for the day?"

"Well I thought we would see what the town has to offer and then maybe check out some neighboring towns."

"Sure sounds good."

We grabbed our stuff and made our way out into the town. We walked to some little stores and I found a bunch of stuff that my mom would love. I got a couple of things for her and a very nice bear mug for Charlie. We just kept going from shop to shop checking out everything.

Lunch time came and we stopped off at a little café. The food there was spectacular. I had some type of hard bread sandwich with Italian ham and some type of cheese. Their coffee was very nice as well.

"So how are you enjoying this trip?"

"I am having so much fun Riley! You know what we should do next?"

"What"

"We should find a cooking class and learn to cook."

"But I won't be able to test the food."

"But I can and you can just live through me."

"I guess."

We paid for our check and made our way out in search of a class. It took us awhile but we found a class that had a teacher fluent in English.

_Note to self learn Italian._

We paid for a nights full of classes. We learned to make 3 meals and some dessert. Riley helped make the food and then he would hand feed me it.

_Thank you God for sending me this vampire and his glorious body and his…his…..he IS just glorious!_

I tried to hold in the moans that wanted to escape my mouth but it was no hope the moans came at their own will and Riley was eating it all up.

"Una bella coppia! What a beautiful couple. This your honeymoon yes?"

"Errr….well.."

"Yes it is we were just married the other day back home and flew out here. It has always been our dream to visit this place and we couldn't be any happier right sweet heart?"

I looked at Riley with wide eyes and shook my head yes and smiled to the nice Italian man.

_I wonder how far I can get away with this honeymoon jig._

I leaned into Riley and put my arm around his waist and he dipped his head to plant a kiss on my head.

"Please please visit Volterra tomorrow they have beautiful castle."

I looked at Riley and he gave me a dazzling smile.

"Well its Volterra tomorrow but how about we find a lovely café for dessert and then a stroll in the park."

"That sounds lovely."

We bid the Italian man good bye and went off in search of a café. We didn't have to go far and killed two birds with one stone. We found a small café just next to a garden and you could see the stars in the sky and feel the cool breeze. You could hear music coming closer to the café and it seemed out of nowhere a man appeared singing Italian love songs.

"lei era una ragazza cuore spezzato che è stato fissato da un uomo mysteriouse che le ha dato al mondo" (she was a broken heart girl who was fixed by a mysterious man who gave her the world)

"That sounds so beautiful I wish I knew what he was saying."

"Maybe he is singing about a brown eyed girl who stole the heart of a man."

I blushed and turned my face away. We sat and drank some coffee, well I did he watched. Then we took a quick walk in the park before making our way back to the hotel.

When I woke the next morning Riley being the best guy in the world had breakfast and coffee waiting for me.

"Your breakfast my lady, eat quickly if we want to make it to Volterra before the tour starts."

I quickly ate my food and showered and was dressed for our adventure. I sent Charlie an email before we left letting him know I was fine and that there was a change in plans but not to worry and that I loved him. We got in our little car and took off towards Volterra. I felt a little like Alice with all the bouncing in the chair I was doing.

"A little excited our we?"

"I'm so excited I never saw a real castle before. I mean I am a girl so of course I always dreamed of being a princess living in a castle waiting for my prince to come for me."

"Well from what I hear this tour is going to be a blast, they have over a hundred rooms and two mast ballrooms. Oh and they have a large gated garden that not many people are allowed to see."

"Well maybe a certain vampire can dazzle them into letting us in there."

"We will see Bella I can't make any promises. Besides if they don't let us in there then I will just sneak us in there after the tour is done."

I looked up towards my friend and couldn't believe how lucky I am. We arrived in Volterra in a few hours due to our slow driving so that we could take in the landscape. We parked our car in the lot outside of the town and took off on foot. We were in a little bit of a rush to make the tour on time and bumped into the plenty of people who were not too happy. We made it just in time to pay and get in line.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this is an adult only tour it will be an all day tour so if you have any children with you I ask of you to leave the tour now."

A few people walked away grumbling about how this was an anti-parent tour.

"Alright then let's get the show on the road."

"Bella stay close to me please I smell vampires."

_Oh for crying out loud can I never escape evil vampires?_

We followed the tour leader and a large castle came into view. The guide brought us in and was telling everyone little tidbits about when the castle was built and who first lived there. Yet I didn't hear a word she said because Riley was starting to hold me tighter and tighter and he had a growl building in his chest.

_Not good not good at all._

"Alright everyone please follow me and I will show you the grand ballroom that was used once to lay down the law in the grand court."

The double doors opened and everyone walked into the center of the room. Riley moved us to the middle and held me in his arms. In front of us were three men wearing black robes.

"Welcome to Volterra."

Everything happened so quick screams erupted in the crowd and Riley grabbed my hand and we ran for the door. Before we could get to it three large vampires blocked our escape.

"Now now where do you two think you're going?"

"Let us go and you will not be hurt!"

"As if you could you stupid human."

A growl erupted from Riley's chest and he bared his teeth towards the vampires.

"Ah what is this; a vampire was brought with our dinner and seems to want his snack to himself."

"Yes that is what it seems master."

"Please bring them here."

The three vampires went to grab us but Riley shrugged them off.

"Don't touch us we can walk on our own."

We walked towards the robed men and had to make sure to not trip over dead bodies.

"Jane dear will you get the maids in here to clean this mess up?"

"Yes master Aro."

_So the one with black hair is Aro….where have I heard that name before?_

"Welcome to Volterra we are the vampire known as the Volturi. Who might you be?"

"My name is Riley and this is Bella."

"A vampire and human companion? You keep strange company or is she your snack while on your trip?"

"No sir she is very much my companion and friend."

"Well if you will allow me to see with my own mind?"

"With your own mind?"

"How old are you my dear Riley?"

"I was turned only a few years ago. I was turned when I was 21."

"And where is your maker?"

"I killed her."

"Well dear Riley I have a power and I can see every memory you have ever had now please give me your hand."

Riley gave him his hand and we watched in horror as Aro's eyes glassed over the same way as Alice's did when she was in a vision.

"Such evil betrayal. I am ashamed for my dear friend Carlisle that his first creation would act such a way."

"The Cullens have broken the rules we must lay down the law!"

"Caius relax we can let dear Isabella here decide the fate of the Cullens."

"How do I decide their fate?"

"Well I am not sure if the Cullens have ever told you but we have one main rule, do not let our existence be known to anyone. So since you know of our kind and have been romantically involved with a vampire you have come to know our secret. Now if a Cullen would be here right now we would allow them to make the choice."

"That choice would be to either kill you or change you."

_Wow straight and to the point._

"Okay umm do I need to answer you now?"

"Yes my dear. I cannot let you walk out of this castle still human."

"Alright well then I guess I will be changed."

"Bella you don't have to do this there has to be another way."

"No Riley I always knew I would be changed but just not this soon."

"Alright then Isabella if you will follow me we will get you ready for the change. Riley why don't you go for a quick hunt while I get Isabella comfortable and begin the change."

I gave Riley a hug good bye and I could feel him shake with a cry wanting escape.

"Be strong Bella and I will see you on the other side."

I gave him a smile before following Aro to a room down the hall.

"I would offer you some spare clothes but I don't think we would have any in your size."

"It's alright Aro."

"Well my dear if you could lay down on the bed we will begin. This is supposed to hurt but since I have been around for years I have been able to perfect the art of changing."

I got up on the bed and laid there waiting for him to bite me.

"Close your eyes Isabella and breathe let my breath wash over you and numb your senses."

I breathed in his breath and I could feel myself becoming unaware of what was really going on. I felt a small sting in my neck and then it was like I was dreaming. I could see every single memory I ever had go across my eyes. I know the change was supposed to last three days but it felt like only seconds. I could still remember my past and every emotion that came with the memory.

All of a sudden my heart stopped and I could hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to my new life as a vampire.

**A/N So there you have it. My battery is going to die soon on my laptop and its bed time. So until tomorrow. Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I know I said I would have this all done by this morning but I just couldn't do it. I had a bunch of last minute running around to do today but am back with another chapter. I was re-reading my prologue for this story and I realized I left out some of Bella's freak out before she left home, so I will have to go back and just add that little bit. I have 4 chapters left and then the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys rock **

Chapter to song: 3 days grace- Animal I have become

**BTTS ch 11**

**BPOV**

My eyes slowly opened and I could see every little detail in the rock hard walls.

"Bella can you hear me?"

I turned my head and could not believe my eyes as I took in the god like man standing in front of me. I thought Riley was hot before but now I could not understand why I was never just a big puddle of gooey Bella. Hell my lady bits were jumping up and down and high fiving each other just at the thought of him getting anywhere near us. I gave him a little wink before I jumped to my feet.

"Isabella immortality suits you so well. How are you feeling?"

"Well.."

_Holy shit that could not be my voice?_

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yah I m fine I just was not expecting my voice to sound like that. But Aro I feel fine, I feel like I have all this energy and I need away to expel it."

"How is your thirst?"

My hand went to my throat and I waited for the intense heat from the thirst but it never came.

"Umm….I feel fine? I really don't feel anything that I was expecting, is there something wrong with me?"

"No some vampires don't wake with the thirst, in some cases it was their power but for others it was just the fact that there was nothing around to awaken it. I would like to take you for a walk around the garden and see how it goes."

"Sure but I want Riley there."

"Of course shall we be going?"

I skipped over to Riley and grabbed his hand in mine and almost jumped back to the bed. It felt as if his hand shocked mine and at the same time it felt like he was burning me from the inside out. I could feel my blush come to the surface but I knew that couldn't happen so I shook my head.

"Bella are you okay you feel a little warm and oh my gosh your blushing!"

Aro stopped in his tracks and turned towards me.

"My my my you are going to be such a surprise! Isabella I cannot wait to see what happens every day with you."

With that he turned around and led us to the garden. When the doors opened I was assaulted with so many things. The sun was so bright I wanted to shield my eyes and the smells were amazing. Flowers that I would have smelt before would have smelt like plants but now I could smell the perfume and it was amazing! I could also smell the cooking from local cafes and a couple of more smells that I couldn't really place.

"Now that we are out in the open how are you feeling, how is the thirst?"

I let go of Riley's hand and started to walk around the garden breathing in the many scents around.

"Well Aro I smell the flowers and the plant life, the food in the cafes and two other things that I can't place."

"Can you describe the two things?"

"They both smell good one smells like a meat from a grill out while the other smells like a fine wine. Yet I know they both are not food."

"Well that is where you are wrong. The meat is the animal life around the castle and the fine wine would be the humans. For as long as I have been around I have never heard it described like that before. Does this not set your throat a flame?"

I waited and waited but nope still nothing.

"No not really but the food from the café is making my tummy hungry."

For Aro being ancient he really sucked at a poker face. When I mention my hunger his mouth dropped wide and his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head.

"So you're hungry but not for the meat or wine smell?"

"Nope and from the smell of it they are making some cakes as well and I would give anything for some cake."

"Ok so let me get this straight, not only does Bella blush, she has no thirst and she craves human food?"

"Gee thanks Riley for making me sound like a freak!"

"Ah don't be like that Bella, I know I haven't been around that long in the vampire way but I never heard of this."

"Now now you two let us not fret. Riley why don't you take our Isabella out to the café but make sure she wears a robe. While she might have many talents she does not share your lack of sparkle."

Now that Aro mentioned it I did sparkle.

_I wonder if my girlie bits sparkled too?_

"Come on Bella you must be starving, here put this on."

I took the robe from Riley and threw it on and we were off. It felt good to walk around and I was excited to eat some more food. We put an order in to take back with us and I had a coffee while we waited for it to be done.

"So since I'm not 'normal' do you think we will have to wait long before we can travel again?"

"I'm not sure, from what I was hearing while you were in dream land this guy is pretty high up and we might have to ask him instead of running off."

"Who cares we are not his property and if we want to run off we should be able to."

Our order was ready to go just as Riley was about to say something but he shook his head and we went back the way we came. We walked in the castle and were told to meet Aro in his office. Riley took my hand and led the way.

_Well someone got to explore a little while I was out cold._

We came to a door with a large A on it and Riley gave a soft nock.

"Come in."

Riley opened the door and led me in. Aro was sitting behind a lard wooden desk with his hands folded on it.

"Please have a seat. While you two were out I made a phone call. I have a close friend who has a very helpful talent. He is able to find out the exact talent a vampire posses, so I have asked him to make a quick trip here. He should be arriving in a few days so I would very much appreciate it if you stuck around. Since we are not sure if Isabella's talent is lack of thirst or if the thirst has just not chosen to show itself. How was your trip to the café?"

"It was fine Aro I still did not want to eat the other humans and my mind was on the food I was purchasing and when we would be able to return to our trip."

"I see well how about we take this on a day by day basis. I very well cannot send a newborn out on their own if I'm not comfortable with it. I really would hate to have to destroy such a lovely creature because you went on a killing spree."

"No I understand Aro. So then I guess we are staying here for the time being is there any place I could lay down I feel kind of tired."

"Bella vampires don't get tired."

"Well this one is and I would like to rest."

"I will have one of the house maids show you to your rooms."

"Thank you Aro and Riley could you please grab our things from the hotel?"

Riley left to go and collect our stuff while a vampire dressed in a maid uniform showed me to my room.

"If you need anything at all miss please feel free to ring this cord right here and Aro usually has dinner served in the grand ballroom at 6pm."

The vampire maid left promptly after her speech and I was left alone in my room. It had a large balcony window that over looked the cafes and houses and you could hear the hustle and bustle of the town. There was a fireplace along a wall and a king size four poster canopy bed along the opposite wall. There were two doors one on the wall with the bed and one on the wall with the fireplace. The one near the bed opened up to a walk in closet the size of my kitchen in forks. I walked across the room and opened up the last door to an elegant bathroom! It was larger than any bathroom in the Cullen home and you could tell that most of the detail was original. It was updated somewhat with black marble that had silver specks in it which made it sparkle under the lighting in the room. There was a walk in shower that you could have a party in and it had shower heads all over the place. There was a panel on the inside that you could control the temperature or music and _well hot damn_ there were switches that controlled the lighting in the shower. I hit a couple light switches and the lights dimmed and changed color.

_WOW this is so cool!_

I walked over to the vanity that had a double sink and took in my appearance for the first time. My face lost the remaining baby fat and was more feminine and my hair that once laid limp on my face now had fullness in it that no beauty product could produce, and I could see my red and golden blonde high lights streaking through my hair. My eyes surprised me the most, they were a newborn red but I could still see my brown swirled in. I stepped back to take in my body, my breast went from a small C cup to a very LARGE D cup and were perfect in proportion. I turned sideways and my once flat ass had so 'ump' to it.

_I could give the cold queen bitch Rosalie a run for her money. _

"Checking out the goods there Miss Swan?"

I looked up to see Riley standing in the door.

"Maybe and I must say the goods are VERY good."

"I would happen to agree."

I skipped over to Riley and gave him a quick hug and shoved him out of the doorway.

"Sorry Riley but I want to take a dip in my pool also known as a bathtub."

I stripped off my clothes and ran the hot water. Once it was filled I dropped some bath pearls in and started the jets. I slowly eased my way in the tub and could not believe how good it felt to be totally submerged in warm water. After being in there for god knows how long I decided to get out but I then relised that I forgot my clothes. I grabbed a very fluffy towel and walked out to my room and what did I find but Riley laying across my bed next to my clothes.

"Forget something did we Miss Swan?"

"Yes I did and what are you still doing in my room?"

"I thought you would like to take walk with me, this castle is too stuffy."

"Sure let me get dressed."

I went to my bag and pulled out my matching red silk panties and bra. I decided to grab a mini jean skirt and black tank top. I went back into the bathroom and changed into my clothes and scrunched my hair up. I walked back out to my room and slipped on my black heels.

"Let's go."

We walked out the back door away from the main door that we first came through. Once we were outside I noticed just how long I was in the shower. The sky was now dark and there were a bunch of twinkling starts in the sky.

"Let's go hit up a club a few towns over."

Instead of driving we decided to try out my new legs. Luckily my clumsiness didn't carry over into my new life. We arrived at the club a lot sooner than if we drove. The club was in a warehouse and you could feel the music bumping in your bones. We walked right pass the bouncer and into the club. Right away I was struck with the smell of stale alcohol and the sweet wine smell. We walked up to a bar and I decided to see if alcohol would sit well with my new body. I took a couple of sips of my 'girlie drink' as Riley called it and I loved it! I downed the rest of my drink and we hit the dance floor. I had never gone clubbing in my life and I could not understand why I didn't try it sooner, oh yah now I remember my so called boyfriend would not have even have let me near a club or in these clothes! I bet these are even a little revealing for Alice's taste. I just couldn't believe I stayed with that cheating bastard. How was Victoria better than me?

"Bella you alright, do you want to leave?"

"OH my god no Riley this is so fun!"

We were jumping around the dance floor to the techno beat when a bright red color caught my attention. For some reason I had to follow it.

"I'm going to the little girls room stay here."

Riley said sure and kept dancing alone to the music while I trailed the red head. I followed her out to the ally way behind the club and saw her walk over to a lanky man with bronze colored hair. I didn't hear what they said but the second their lips touched I lost it. I ran at them full speed and attacked them.

"You fucking bitches how did you know I was here!"

I didn't give them the chance to answer me before I ripped their throat out and tore their head off. I was about to tear their arms off when I was stopped.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?"

"Let me go let me kill them!"

"Stop it Bella that's not them!"

"Yes it is!"

Riley threw me away from the bodies of the people who destroyed my life! I couldn't take it that he was saving them, so I ran. I ran and ran until I saw them again.

_How the hell did they get back together so quickly?_

It didn't matter I attacked them again on the side of a house. I tore into their flesh and ripped their head off. Again somehow Riley was there to stop me!

_Why the fuck is he saving them! _

I tried to get to them but I was pulled away from Riley and looked up to see some of the guards from the castle. I struggled and struggled and once I was outside I got away. I ran farther away and back to the castle just as I was about to clear the woods I saw them up against a tree in the middle of doing the 'dirty'.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

I lost it completely and I shredded their bodies, I was about to burn them when I was stopped by Aro himself.

"Isabella what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Aro I am going to kill Victoria and Edward."

"But Isabella this is not them. Do you not remember that your Riley killed Victoria and Edward is still at his home with his family? This is nothing more than a human couple or what is left of one."

I shook my head and was about to tell Aro that he was wrong when I looked back at the evil couple I then noticed it was not them.

"Where did they go? What did you do with Edward and Victoria?"

"Bella will you calm down take a deep breath and relax. They were not them! I killed Victoria and Edward is not here!"

I looked behind me to see Riley and some guard members caring giant bags.

"But Riley they were here."

"No Bella it was never them. None of the couples you killed were them. They were humans; they didn't even look like them."

"But their hair was the same and they looked just like them."

"No Bella it wasn't."

"Riley show her, open the bags and pile them here next to these remains."

Riley and the guards did as Aro asked and dumped the remains of two human couples next to the one I just killed. I couldn't believe it they weren't Victoria and Edward. One was a couple of blondes; another one was a couple with brown hair. The last couple was a young punk couple who had multiple colors dyed into their blonde hair.

"Oh my god what have I done?"

"I think it is time we dispose of the remains and get Isabella back to the castle. My friend is almost here."

The guards collected the bodies while Riley picked me up bridal style and carried me to the castle.

_Oh my god what have I done?_

**A/N There you go. So our Bella has had a break down and has killed 3 human couples. Now Aro's friend is on the way there to tell us what Bella's power is. I wonder who the friend is? So please leave a review and I will try and get more chapters out later. **


End file.
